First Date
by atem15
Summary: Morgan just realizes that he has feelings for Reid and they end up hanging out together, and it turns into something more. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**MorganXReid: First date**

Reid is sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. Garcia is sitting next to him going nummy nummy nummy num, as she's eating candy. "Garcia can you please stop making noises, I'm trying to do my paperwork." He says as nicely as he can.

"But I'm borrrred!" She whines. "Besides, Hotch says it's your turn to watch me. whatever the hell that means."

Reid puts his head in hands, muttering to himself. "I forgot about that."

"Give me some paper clips. I'm gonna make you a pretty paper clip necklace." Garcia says.

without a word, Reid hands her some colored paper clips. Garcia makes him the necklace in 20 minutes and puts it around his neck. "There. you look sooo pretty."

He looks at the necklace and gives her a smile. "Thank you, it's very nice."

Garcia smiles happily. "I'm gonna make me a matching one."

He smiles, then goes back to work. Morgan steps out of his office and walks down to the bullpen to put his report in the finished report box. Garcia looks up from making her necklace. "oooh! Morgan's head is shiny!"

Reid can't help but snicker when Morgan turns around looking slightly insulted. "Excuse me!"

Reid looks down, pretending to be working. Garcia looks unfazed. "What? it was him." She whispers very un-discretely and points to Reid.

Reid looks horrified. "N-No it wasn't! I didn't say anything!" he panics.

"oh fine! you didn't say it, but I know you were thinking it." Garcia says, a sly smile on her face.

Reid looks down and tries to hide behind the folder. "Awww. see what you did baby girl."

"What I do?" she asks childishly.

"You made him nervous." Morgan says.

"Ohhhh! is that a bad thing?" She asks, still acting childish.

"you're something else. you know that?" Morgan says chuckling.

"Yes!" she says, still acting like a 5 year old.

Reid looks up. "Are you talking to me, or Garcia?"

"Garcia, pretty boy. Your something else too though." Morgan says, chuckling. Reid blushes. "And now he's a tomato." Morgan says in amusement.

"Oooh a tomato! can I eat him?" picks up his hand and playfully bites him.

Reid blushes and pulls his hand away. "Ewww!" he whines like a five year old.

Morgan chuckles and grabs Reid's hand. "Awww! Here, let me kiss it better." He says, kissing the bite mark.

"I don't have cooties." Garcia can be heard saying behind them as she crosses her arms an pouts.

Reid can't hear her, he's too preoccupied with the fact that Morgan is kissing his hand. All the while, blushing like a mad man.

Garcia snaps him out of it when she leans over and teases him. "Someone looks like a fire truck."

Reid snaps out of it and notices that Morgan is still holding his hand. "N-No I'm not! He squeaks, trying to pull his hand away.

"Yes you are!" Garcia says happily skipping around Reid's desk.

"baby girl, how much candy have you had?" Morgan asks completely unfazed."

"I don't know, 1, 2 5, 20 pieces in the last five minutes." She says rapidly.

Reid is still blushing. "I-I didn't see exactly how much candy she had."

"Baby girl. give me the candy." Morgan says.

"No!" Garcia yells, clutching to her candy bag, and running to her lair. She could still be heard yelling no all the way.

Reid looks up. "that worked real well."

"Hey, I tried." Morgan says, shrugging. he then turns to Reid. "so... what's up?"

"O-Oh! not much, finishing some papers." Reid says.

"I see Garcia made you a necklace." Morgan says, noticing the colorful paper clips around Reid's pale neck.

"O-oh yeah she did. D-do you want me to make you one too?" Reid asks shyly.

"Actually, I wanted to hang out with you here. I finished my paper work, and I'm bored." Morgan says.

"Oh. Ok. That sounds fun." Reid says with a smile.

"So how many reports do you have left?" Morgan asks.

"Actually I just finished. Reid says

"Well, it looks like we don't have to be here anymore does it?" Morgan says.

"Y-Yeah. I guess not...wanna go do something? Reid asks.

"Wanna go steal Garcia's candy?" Morgan asks jokingly.

Reid laughs. "Do you wanna get your arm torn off?"

"Oh come on. It will be fun!" Morgan play whines.

Reid gives in. "Oh Ok." He smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M/R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn! who thought she could be so strong?" Morgan says, trying to adjust his shoulder as they walk through the door to the parking lot.

"I told you you'd lose an arm." Reid laughs.

"You could have helped." Morgan says, ruffling Reid's hair.

Reid playfully swatted his hand away. "No thanks, I'd like to live."

"So you'd let me die? Ouch! that's cold Pretty Boy." Morgan says, still adjusting his shoulder.

"Oh I wouldn't let you die! I'd pull you out before it got to that point." Reid says.

"And how would you plan on doing that?" Morgan says.

"I'd find another piece of candy and distract her with it. Then I'd drag you out." Reid says.

"I weigh twice as much as you. And dead weight is a lot heavier than alive." Morgan says.

"I still wouldn't leave you." Reid says looking down.

Morgan smiled. "I know you wouldn't Pretty Boy. Now. What are we doing?" Morgan asks, slinging his arm around Reid's shoulders.

Reid unconsciously snuggles closer. "I don't know. wanna go somewhere?"

"Any place of your choosing." Morgan says as they reach Morgan's SUV.

"How about the diner? I'm starving." Reid says.

"Sure. I'm up for some food." Morgan says, holding the passenger's door open for Reid. "After you princess."

Reid blushes. "Princess?"

"Yeah, princess, now get your butt in the car and let's go." Morgan says, laughing.

Reid pouts but gets in.

Morgan gets in the driver's seat. "Awww come on. get rid of the pout. What'd I say?' Morgan says, squeezing Reid's cheeks lovingly, as he tries to turn the pout into a smile.

Reid swats his hand away, but he can't resist the smile.

"There we go, much better. Now onward to the diner!" Morgan says in a deep, overdramatic announcer's voice.

Reid can't help but laugh.

When they get there and Morgan shuts off the car, his stomach decides to make itself be heard. "will you shut up already?' he says to his stomach.

"You know it's impossible for your stomach to answer." Reid says.

"Shush you. Don't make me make it look like you have sex hair." Morgan says, ruffling his hair again.

Reid playfully smacks his hand away, while blushing from the comment."Ow! didn't your mama teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" Morgan says, tickling him. Reid giggled and tried to move away. "Ah ha! so you are ticklish!" Morgan says with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Reid catches it. "N-No I'm not!" He tries to curl up and hide.

"Oh you can't hide from me forever pretty boy. I will get you." Morgan says, getting out of the car.

Reid blushes deeply before getting out and following him. "Hey Morgan, can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Shoot." Morgan says lightly, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"W-Why did you kiss my hand before?" He asks.

"I don't know. I guess it's because my mama would do it for me whenever Sarah used to bite me when I was little." Morgan says, turning to look at Reid and shrugs.

"Oh. ok." Reid says, looking down, feeling a little disappointed.

Morgan slings his arm around Reid's shoulders. "What did I say about the pouting? what's wrong?" He asks softly. a little worried.

"O-Oh nothing." Reid says, keeping his eyes down, not looking at Morgan.

Morgan places his hand on Reid's shoulder and turns him towards him, and places his hand under Reid's chin softly, to make him look at him. "What's wrong? tell me."

Reid blushes deeply at the soft touch. "I-I guess I just liked it... a little."

Morgan kisses him gently on the forehead. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Reid is reeling from the soft kiss. "I-I didn't want to sound like an idiot. I-I don't know."

Morgan moves down and kisses the tip of his nose. "You need to shut that big brain of yours off and think with your heart sometimes Pretty Boy."

Reid blushes, unable to make words form.

Morgan smiles, but pulls him closer. "Somebody's blushing."

Reid snaps out of it and buried his head in Morgan's chest. "N-No I'm not." He stutters.

Morgan smiles and pulls his face back up to look at him. "Yes. you were." he says, kissing his lips quickly.

Reid's mind shuts down and he goes impossibly red.

"I like this color on you pretty boy." Morgan says, a grin on his face.

"Shut up." Reid mumbles with a small smile of his own.

"Make me." Morgan says impishly.

Reid gets a little bold and kisses Morgan quickly on the lips. Morgan places his hand on Reid's cheek and deepens the kiss before Reid can pull away. Reid melts into the kiss, and makes a small mewling sound.

Morgan smirks into the kiss, and wraps his other arm around Reid's waist to hold him up. Reid brings his hands to Morgan's shirt and holds on tightly.

All of a sudden, they heard someone clearing their throat behind them, causing them to snap their heads back up, still in a daze from the kiss. They see an old couple behind them, obviously not comfortable with their PDA.

Reid blushes and hides his face in Morgan's chest again. Morgan chuckles and pets Reid's hair, turning to the old couple. "I'm sorry. just kissing my beautiful boyfriend, didn't mean to disturb you." Morgan says, causing the old couple to smile kindly at them.

Reid peaks out, looking hopeful. "boyfriend?"

"You're so cute." Morgan says, hugging him tightly.

Reid returns the hug. "Really think so?"

"Do I have to get a mirror?" Morgan asks.

"No that's ok." Reid says blushing.

"Then take my word for it." Morgan says with a smile.

"ok." Reid says with a soft kiss.

"Now let's go eat lunch." Morgan says.

"Yeah. I'm really hungry now." Reid says.

"Making out in the middle of a parking lot is a good workout." Morgan says chuckling.

Reid blushes again. "Y-Yeah it is."

They walk into the diner. "Table for two please."

"Right this way boys." A young looking waiter says.

"Come baby." Morgan says, leading Reid with a hand on the small of his back.

Reid gets led to the table. "What can I get you guys?" The waiter asks, looking at Reid with a little glint.

"I'll have a Pepsi." Morgan says, not liking the glint the guy gave Reid.

"I'll have a water please." Reid says obliviously."

The waiter walks away to get them their drinks. Morgan grabs Reid's hands, watching the guy suspiciously. "What's wrong?" Reid asks.

"That guy is hitting on you." Morgan says.

"What! Really? I didn't notice." Reid says, clearly shocked.

"yeah, just be wary of him." Morgan says.

"ok." The waiter comes with their drinks. "What can I get you to eat guys?" He asks looking at Morgan.

"A burger and fries. What do you want baby?" Morgan says to Reid.

"O-Oh! I'll have a Grilled cheese please." He says, smiling at Morgan.

"Coming right up." He flashes Reid a smile before walking away.

"The nerve of some people." Morgan says. glaring at the waiter's retreating form.

Reid giggles. "Maybe he doesn't know we're together."

"Um... hello!" Morgan says, waving their clasped hands in the air, that were plain to see on the table.

"well.. ok! I don't know." Reid says, giggling again.

"he must be dumb." Morgan says.

"That or persistent." The waiter comes back with their food.

"Here you go guys." He flashes Reid another smile.

"Enjoy your food baby." Morgan says while the waiter is still there and kisses Reid's hand that's still clasped in his.

"Y-You too." He blushes.

The waiter leans down and whispers something in his ear, causing his blush to deepen. then he smirks and walks away. "What did he say?" Morgan says, looking like he was ready to kill someone.

"O-Oh. don't worry about it." Reid says, not wanting Morgan to get arrested.

"Tell me." Morgan says, not leaving any room for argument.

"W-Well he said that if I ever get bored with you, then he would be interested in going out." He said, looking down.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Morgan almost shouts.

Reid quickly grasps his hands to prevent him from going anywhere. "See! This is why I didn't want to say anything! Let's not get arrested." Reid pleads with his eyes.

Morgan tries to calm himself down enough to try and eat, still keeping his eyes on that waiter. Reid breaths a small sigh of relief and eats his food too, ignoring the waiter's stare. A few seconds later, he looks at Reid and back down to his lap. "Sorry." He mutters.

Reid brings his hand back to Morgan's. "It's ok. I thought it was kind of cute that you were so protective." He says softly.

"I think you're cute all the time." Morgan says.

Reid looks down blushing a little. Then the waiter comes back. "How is everything?" He asks.

"It's good." Morgan says, tone sounding clipped as he looks at Reid to calm himself.

"Yes. Everything is good." Reid says to the waiter, squeezing Morgan's hand.

"Let me know if I can get you guys anything else." The waiter says, still flirting with Reid.

"Let's finish up and get the hell out of here." Morgan says.

Reid nods his head. "I'm ready to go when you are." He pulls out his wallet.

"Nu uh, I'm paying for the food." Morgan says, sweetly.

Reid laughs. "ok. Are you leaving a tip?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"Do you think a dollar is good?" Morgan asks playfully.

"Be nice and give him three." Reid says playfully back.

"Ugh! but I don't wanna be nice." Morgan says, play whining like a 5 year old.

Reid giggles. "Ok, leave two then." He says, getting up.

"Fine." Morgan whines, but with a smile on his face, as he throws the two dollars in the envelope with the cash for lunch.

Reid shakes his head affectionately. "Shall we go?" He asked, waiting for Morgan to join him.

'

"Yup! let's go." Morgan says, wrapping his arm around him and leading him out of the restaurant.

"Have a good day guys. Come back and see me." The waiter says to Reid.

Morgan snapped. "Look asshole! stop hitting on him when you know he's with me. I'm so close to kicking your ass!"

"Hey! no hard feelings." The waiter says smugly.

"Thanks for everything!" Reid says, trying to pull Morgan out the door.

"No hard feelings! You whispered in his ear that if he gets bored with me, that you'd be interested in going out with him! How am I supposed to not have any hard feelings about that! Huh!" Morgan yells in the guy's face.

The waiter doesn't even flinch. "Can't help myself. He's just so cute."

Morgan goes to punch him, but Reid gets between them and pushes Morgan towards the door. "Let's go." He looks back at the waiter. "Thanks for lunch but please stop pissing off my boyfriend. for your own sake."

"Reid, I can walk." Morgan says shortly.

Reid stops pushing him. "Sorry... I just didn't want you getting in trouble."

"Yeah well right now I need to punch something." Morgan says.

"so go punch the wall or something." Reid says, going to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Morgan asks.

Reid looks back at Morgan. "I'm going to wait in the car, I really don't wanna see you when you're all worked up." He says, walking away again.

"You can't honestly be pissed at me." Morgan says.

Reid turns back to Morgan and Grasps his hands. "of course I'm not pissed at you. but I don't wanna see you get arrested for punching the waiter." He says softly.

Morgan calms down a little bit. "Let's just go back to my place. I got tons of ice cream for dessert."

Reid smiles. "sounds good to me." He says, keeping his hand in Morgan's.

"I need my hands for driving." Morgan says, chuckling.

Reid looked at their still clasped hand. "O-Oh! Right! sorry." He says.

"So cute!" Morgan says, grabbing Reid by his sides and tickling him.

Reid squeaks and tries to get away. "M-Morgan!"

Morgan leans down and whispers in his ear. "You squeaked." He teases.

Reid shivers slightly. "S-So."

Morgan smirks mischievously. "So... I know how to torment you."

Reid shivers again. he would never admit it, but he thought the smirk was hot.

"Come squeaky. let's go eat some ice cream." Morgan says, snapping Reid out of his staring.

"_Squeaky have to think of something to call him now._" Reid thought.

They get into the car and get to Morgan's house. Reid gets tackled by Clooney and lets out a yelp of surprise. "Clooney! Down!" Morgan says, pulling Clooney off of Reid.

"Does that mean he likes me?" Reid asked, standing up.

"Well, The Reid effect isn't showing right now." Morgan says, chuckling.

"Oh shut up." Reid says with a small grin.

"Coffee?" Morgan asks, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes please. Don't forget the sugar." Reid says.

"Oh how can I forget you need your sugar with coffee?" Morgan says. laughing affectionately.

Reid playfully sticks out his tongue.

"don't make me pull that tongue out of your mouth pretty boy." He says, still smiling.

Reid sucks his tongue back in his mouth. "you said something about ice cream?" Reid asks, craving sugar.

"You're gonna get diabetes one day kid." Morgan says, laughing around the rim of his coffee mug.

"I'll worry about that when it happens." he jokes back.

Morgan let's out an over dramatic sigh. "Great. on top of you being a danger magnet, I'll have to worry about you having diabetes. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Morgan asks playfully.

"I can't help it if I'm a danger magnet. But I know you will have my back." He replies sweetly.

"You just had to play the cute card. didn't you?" Morgan says, smile on his face.

Reid drops the cute act for a smirk instead. "Only because I know you're a sucker for it.. He adds.

"Brat." Morgan says lovingly.

Reid can't help himself. "Stud."

"I know I am." Morgan says, a smug smile playing on his face.

"Alright you win. I don't have a comeback." Reid says, playfully glaring at him.

"Yes! I win!" Morgan says, lifting his arms up in victory.

"Oh shush! Where's my ice cream?" Reid play whines.

"Hold your horses princess." Morgan says, laughing, reaching into the freezer to get the ice cream.

"Again with the princess?" Reid asks, laughing.

"Yup." Morgan says. "How does ice cream sundaes sound?"

Reid play glares before answering. "Sounds great."

"Alright. get over here and make your own." Morgan laughs.

"Oh fine!" He laughs getting up to join him at the counter. "Move over." He says, bumping his hip into Morgan's.

Morgan spanks Reid's butt. "Don't bump me out of the way boy." Morgan says, laughing.

Reid yelps at the sudden action. "H-Hey! Be nice!" He tries to scold, but fails.

"I don't wanna." Morgan says, grabbing his butt as he walks to the living room with his sundae.

"M-Morgan!" Reid squeaked.

"Sorry! Those tight pants are begging for me to grab your ass." Morgan says non-chalantly.

Reid looks behind him at his pants. "They don't make my ass look that good."

"Are you joking me, if you didn't start wearing tighter pants, I would have never known you had an ass." Morgan says.

Reid blushes. "T-Thanks." Reid sits next to Morgan.

"Show time." Morgan says.

"what are we watching?" Reid asks.

"Jeff Dunham?" Morgan asks.

"Who's he?" Reid asks, eating his ice cream.

"Boy! you are deprived of entertainment! He's a comedian dash ventriloquist." Morgan says.

"Oh! sounds interesting." Looking at Morgan.

"It is." Morgan says, turning it on.

"I'll take your word for it." Reid says, eating his ice cream. "Sure you don't wanna watch something on the science channel?" He says with a grin.

"Boy, you better stuff that mouth." Morgan says, chuckling.

Reid bluches, thinking the wrong thing but takes a bite of ice cream.

"You'll like Jeff Dunham." Morgan says.

"Ok i'll give it a chance." Reid says, snuggling into Morgan's side.

"Kay." Morgan says, wrapping his arm around Reid.

He melts into Morgan's side. "The suicide bomber is creepy yet funny."

"I like peanut and Jose the best." Morgan says.

"I can see why." Reid says, giggling.

"They're the best." Morgan says, laughing at a joke Peanut made.

Reid laughs too and accidently get ice cream on his shirt. "Oh shoot." He mumbles.

"Just take the shirt off." Morgan says, shrugging.

Reid blushes and takes off his shirt.

"See, that's better." Morgan says.

Reid blushes and wraps his arms around himself.

"aww! don't be ashamed Pretty boy. you look good without a shirt." Morgan says, poking his cheek.

Reid blushes again. "I don't think so."

"Boy! don't make me spank that ass." Morgan says.

"Sorry. i'm just a little self-concious." Reid says, arms still wrapped around his torso.

"Tell me something i don't know." Morgan says.

Reid play glares at him, slowly putting his arm down to reveal his pale chest.

"There ya go!" Morgan says, ruffling his hair again.

Reid levels a sly smile at him. "Care to make it even?"

Morgan takes off his shirt without a second thought. "There."

Reid can't help but stare. "wow." he whispers.

"yeah, i know. i"m awesome." Morgan says, leaning back with a smug smile.

Reid lets him have his moment, leaning back into him. He lightly runs his hand over his chest.

Morgan runs his fingers through Reid's hair. Reid humms in content, tracing patterns on Morgan's chest. "love your hair." Morgan says.

"I'm glad you like it. I love how your chest feels." he says, conntinuing his movements.

" never thought something like that would come out of you." Morgan says, looking at the screen.

"Me either. I feeel conmfortable around you." Reid says.

"That makes me happy." Morgan says, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm glad." Reid goes for a kiss on Morgan's lips.

Morgan kisses him back. it lasts for 10 seconds before they pull apart for air. "Wann go the the bedroom?"

Reid is in a daze but nods and eagerly follows him to the bedroom.

**(A/N) Here's a fun little story me, Klagana1, and my cousin made. let us know if you want another chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First date part 2- I love you:**

Reid follows Morgan to the bedroom, butterflies getting stronger in his stomach.

Morgan can feel the uneasiness in his lover. "Sheesh Pretty Boy! I can feel your self -consciousness from here."

Reid blushes even redder. "I'm sorry. I've never done anything like this before."

Morgan turns and places his hands gently on Reid's shoulders. "Hey, we're not gonna do anything you're not ready for. ok?"

Reid looks up. "I am ready, and I trust you." He gives Morgan a kiss.

"Ok. just letting you know. Anytime you wanna stop, you tell me." Morgan says.

"I will. I promise." Reid says, raising his hand to grasp on of Morgan's on his shoulder.

Morgan kisses Reid again, picking him up and carrying him over to the bed.

Reid kisses back, pulling Morgan on top of him. Morgan runs his hands up Reid's sides and hears a quiet giggle. Morgan pulls away from the kiss and a devious smile forms on his face. "Pretty Boy, are you ticklish here too?"

"You already know the answer to that." Reid says, squirming.

"hm... I'd like to see just how ticklish you really are." Morgan says, tickling Reid mercilessly.

Reid burst out laughing trying to get away. With a last attempt, he manages to knock Morgan over and climbs on top of him. "Ha!"

Morgan flips them over, and grabs Reid's sides, tickling his ribs. "You can't beat me."

"Ok! Ok! you win! Let me give the winner a kiss." Reid laughs out.

Morgan allows himself to be pulled down to seal their lips together again. When they break apart, Morgan grins. "You're hard."

Reid's blush goes impossibly deeper. "You gonna do something about it?" He asks slyly.

"Depends. what do you want me to do?" Morgan asks.

Reid take a second to think before he pulls Morgan down again. "Take me."

"Too fast baby. gotta go slow. it's your first time, and I don't wanna hurt you." Morgan says.

"Ok, I trust you." Reid says.

"First off, why don't you give me a show?" Morgan says.

W-What!? What do you mean a show?!" Reid asks, horrified.

"Strip for me Pretty Boy." Morgan says, seductively. Reid shivers at Morgan's tone. he slowly unbuttons his pants and pulls them down. He keeps his eyes on Morgan as he hooks his fingers under the elastic of his briefs and shimmied them off as well.

"Damn Pretty Boy! Why are you so self conscious?" Morgan asks, practically drooling.

Reid blushes at Morgan's blatant staring. "I'll be ok." He says.

"Guess it's my turn huh?" Morgan asks.

Reid's eyes light up. "Yes please." He says seductively.

Morgan takes off his shirt, revealing his abs. Then he takes off his pants and boxers in one swift motion.

Reid's eyes grow bigger as he takes in Morgan's form. from his abs, lower. "Wow! I knew you were hot, but wow!"

Morgan crawls back on top of Reid and kisses his neck. "You don't give yourself enough credit baby."

Reid moans an throws his head back and brings his hands to Morgan's back.

"You're pale." Morgan jokes, kissing the junction between Reid's neck and shoulder.

Reid moans a little louder. "C-Can't help that." he breathes out, trying to pull Morgan's head closer to him.

"We're going on a trip to the beach sometime and getting you a tan." Morgan says, biting that spot.

Reid gets lost in the sensation of what Morgan is doing. "Y-Yeah. whatever you say. Oh! Go lower!" He says.

Morgan chuckles and kisses down his chest to swipe his tongue a crossed a nipple.

Reid moans and arches off the bed. "you're so loud." Morgan chuckles again.

"S-Shut up and keep going." Reid pleas. Trying to pull Morgan down.

"I told you that I'm going slow." Morgan says, stroking Reid's sides to calm him.

Reid tries to control his breathing. "You're right. I'll try to be patient." He says, leaning to kiss his lover.

Morgan eagerly leans into the kiss, and moves his hands over Reid's taught stomach. Reid wraps his arms around Morgan's neck and deepens the kiss, making it deeper. Morgan's hand roams lower.

Reid starts to whimper with anticipation into the kiss. "So responsive baby." Morgan says, huskily.

Reid shivers and moans again. "O-Only for you."

"Would you like it if I moved lower like this?" Morgan teases, moving his fingers slightly lower.

Reid whimpers. "Y-Yes please!"

Morgan laps at a nipple as his hand finally reaches its target.

Reid cries out. "O-Oh god!"

"There we go baby." Morgan coos.

Reid starts to pant. "P-Please!"

"What do you want baby?" Morgan asks lovingly.

"T-Touch me! I wanna feel your hands on me." Reid pleads.

"as you wish." Morgan quotes Princess Bride, knowing it's one of Reid's Favorite movies, and starts stroking Reid's erection.

Reid gasps out. "Oh god M-Morgan!" He says, secretly pleased that Morgan quoted his favorite movie.

Morgan kisses down Reid's slightly abed stomach.

"Hmmmm." Reid hums softly, bringing his hands to Morgan's shoulders.

Morgan dips his tongue into Reid's belly button and moves lower until he faces Reid's manhood.

Reid grasps the sheets, his body shivering with anticipation and want." G-God."

Morgan finally wraps his lips around the throbbing erection.

Reid grasps the sheets tighter as to not grab Morgan's head. "Yes!"

Morgan hums, running his hands up and down Reid's inner thighs. Reid moans and tightened his grip on Morgan's back.

Morgan reaches his hand into the nightstand drawer, and pulls out a bottle of lube. He coats a finger with the lube, and circles Reid's hole with the lubricated digit.

"Ah! Morgan!" Reid gasps.

Morgan Hums to distract Reid by sending pleasurable shockwaves through his aching erection as he slowly inserts the finger.

Reid scrunches his face at the odd sensation , but allows Morgan's ministrations pleasure him.

Morgan inserts the finger all the way, and moves it in an out.

Reid cries out, and claws Morgan's back.

"Easy baby. easy. It'll feel good in a few seconds." Morgan says soothingly.

Reid tries to control his breathing. "S-Sorry."

"It's ok. Think you wanna try a second finger?" Morgan asks.

Reid breathes deeply. "Y-Yeah, go ahead."

Morgan lubes up another finger, and slips it in slowly next to the other.

Reid hisses, and gets used to the stretching. after Morgan moves a little deeper, Reid moans and resists the urge to move down on Morgan's fingers.

"Easy baby. Don't move too fast. just leave it to me. Relax." Morgan says.

"I-It's kind of hard to do that. You're driving me crazy!" Reid bites out."

Morgan scissors his fingers, feeling a clump of nerves, making Reid scream in pleasure. "Found it."

"H-Holy shit! Morgan!" Reid gasps.

"What do you want Pretty Boy?" Morgan asks, fingers brushing Reid's prostate again. Reid gasps again, and pulls Morgan to him, capturing him in a crushing kiss.

"I want you in me! I need you in me now!" Reid demands.

Morgan groans and gets a wicked smirk. then he leans down to whisper in Reid's ear seductively. "Doggy style, normal style, or..." Morgan trails off as he licks the shell of his young lover's ear. "Do you wanna ride me?"

Reid visibly shivers and moans loudly at Morgan's actions. "C-can I try riding you?"

Morgan turns them over without warning and kisses the young man on top of him as he reaches into the drawer again to hand Reid a condom.

Reid fumbles with it before he manages to get it open. "W-Want me to put it on me or you?"

"It goes on me baby. You're riding me, remember?" Morgan says, lovingly.

Reid blushes, feeling a little foolish before he slips the condom on Morgan. Then he sets himself on his lover's manhood, going down slowly, getting used to the new feeling.

"Slowly baby, slowly." Morgan coos, gently grasping Reid's hips and easing him.

Reid Moans at the feeling and places his hands on his lover's.

Morgan pulls Reid down slowly until he's fully seated.

Reid gasps and tears a little.

Morgan strokes Reid's sides comfortingly. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No." Reid says, capturing Morgan's lips to reassure him.

Morgan moans and moves his hips a little to experiment.

Reid cries out as a spike of pleasure runs up his spine.

"There we go." Morgan says, pushing Reid up a little, and bringing him back down.

Reid gasps again. "O-Oh god! Feels so good!"

Morgan pulls Reid up again and meets him with a thrust as he pulls him back down. "God baby! so tight!" Reid screams in pleasure. "There ya go baby, move a little faster."

Reid rocks his hips faster, feeling that he won't last much longer as he screams Morgan's name.

"God baby. Not gonna last much longer." Morgan says.

Reid starts to pant, the pressure in his balls tightening. "H-Harder! Please!" He shouts.

Morgan flips them and re-enters Reid, pounding his hips harder, hitting Reid's prostate with every thrust.

Reid screams in ecstasy. "Oh God Morgan! so close!"

"Cum for me Pretty Boy." Morgan says.

Reid's inner walls clench around Morgan. "Morgan!" He screams once more before coming undone.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Morgan comes inside Reid.

Reid is a panting mess by the time Morgan is done. "God! That was great."

Morgan chuckles, pulling out of Reid and disposing of the condom. He lays beside Reid and pulls him close. "Glad you enjoyed it."

Reid turns to face him, burying his face in his lover's chest. "I'm glad my first time was with you." He says softly.

Morgan smiles. "Me too. Now I don't know about you, but I'm beat."

Reid lets out a yawn." Yeah me too." Reid says, moving to make Morgan's chest a pillow.

"Night baby boy. Love you" Morgan says, turning off the lights, leaving the desk lamp on for Reid.

"Love you too." Reid says, falling into the best sleep of his life. Holding onto the man he loves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Morgan and Reid walk into the BAU.

Reid stays close to Morgan's side, a happy smile on his face.

JJ spots them first, a shocked yet amused look on her face. "Well, hello you two."

Emily looks at them and grins at Reid. "Someone looks like he had a good night!" She teases.

"Hell yeah! We had an all nighter. We watched all sorts of movies and ate all kinds of snacks." Morgan says.

Reid blushes lightly, and nods at what Morgan says. Emily looks at JJ. "BS!" She says.

"You guys did something." JJ says.

Reid looks at Morgan, asking with his eyes if they should tell. The girls catch it.

"Oh my god! You guys do have something going on! I knew it!" JJ says excitedly.

Reid looks embarrassed and hides behind Morgan. "Who's got something going on?" Garcia asks, walking up to them.

Reid squeaks. "Oh no! Not her too!" He tries to dissapear behind Morgan.

"Cute!" squeals Emily.

"Let me guess, Chocolate Thunder and Jr. G Man finally got their heads out of their asses and got together?" Garcia says, impish smile upon her face.

Reid goes beat red and peaks out from behind Morgan. "Y-Yes" He says softly.

"Yay! Finally!" Garcia cheers.

"Yeah! it's about time you guys." Emily says.

Rossi walks past with a knowing smile on his face. "Congrats you two." He says, not stopping his stride.

Reid looks at Morgan, shocked. "I'm good at what i do!" Rossi shouts, before rounding the corner.

Reid's just too shocked to speak. He looks between his lover, the girls and Rossi's retreating form.

Morgan just chuckles as Hotch walks up to them. "What's all the fuss about?" Hotch asks with a small smile on his face.

"Reid and Morgan finally got together!" JJ says.

"Well it's about time you two." He says, walking away.

Reid can't take it anymore. "Were we the last ones to realize something?!" Reid asks.

"Yeah, pretty much." They all say at once.

Reid blushes and reaches for Morgan's hand. "Guess we're not getting in trouble?" Morgan asks Hotch's retreating form.

"Not with me you're not. And don't worry about Strauss, i'm sure Dave has that covered. He replies back.

"Ok!" Morgan says, as if none of this bothers him.

Reid still looks mortified.

"This looks like a cause for celebration. Drinks on me tonight!" Garcia shouts.

"Oh I'm so in!" Emily says.

"Me too!" JJ says.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Reid says.

"it's settled than." Garcia says.

Reid looks at Morgan. "What did we just agree to?" he asked with a grin.

"Trouble." Morgan says.

Reid grins. "Then let's get in trouble together."

"After you princess." Morgan says.

Reid puffs out his cheeks in fake irritation and follows Garcia. Morgan chuckles and follows them to the bar.

"You better not try and get me drunk Garcia." Reid says to garcia.

"Damnit! Ruin my fun why dontcha!" She says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the bar, they could hear the music from outside.

"Ok... maybe i'll have a few drinks." Reid said with a small smile.

"Uh oh!" everyone except Garcia says.

"What!? it may suprise you to know that i've had a few drinks before." Reid says.

"we know, but we also know you are also a lightweight." JJ says.

Reid sticks out his tongue playfully.

"Tryin to catch flies pretty boy?" Morgan asks, chuckling.

"Not at all." Reid says, giving Morgan a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewww! That was slobbery!" Morgan says childishly, wiping it off and trying to rub it on Reid, laughing as he did.

Reid squeals and runs away, hiding behind Emily. "And you call me a brat." Reid says.

"You are." Morgan says, still laughing.

"From where i'm standing, you look like the brat." Emily says, laughing at their antics.

"Am Not!" Morgan says.

"That proves it." Emily laughs.

"Children, shall we go inside?" Asked Hotch with a wide grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reid stormed through the door of their apartment and angrily slammed the door, just missing Morgan as it closed.

"Baby, nothing happened." Morgan tried to reason.

"That girl was all over you!" He says, trying to keep from crying.

"Baby! it was nothing." Morgan says, trying to pull Reid to him.

Reid allows himself to be pulled into Morgan's arms. But he refused to look at him.

"I would never do that to you baby boy. You ran out of the bar before you got to see me push her away when she got too physical." Morgan says softly.

Reid looks at Morgan. His eyes red and puffy. "Really?" he whispers.

"Do i have to have Garcia show you the security camera footage?" Morgan asks.

Reid lets a small smile slip. "N-No. I believe you." He says, sniffling. "But i did hear what she said about me." He says, looking down.

"I screamed at her for that. Then I proceeded to tell her all the good qualities you had that she didn't. Garcia cracked up at her fish out of water face afterward." Morgan says, big smile on his face.

Reid smiles, then frowns. "But... am i really what you want? I want you to be happy."

"Trust me baby, i am more than happy where i am right now." Morgan says lovingly.

"I'm very happy right here too, being in your arms" Reid says, leaning in to give Morgan a kiss.

"Mmm... i could live with that forever too." Morgan says.

"Wanna show me how much i mean to you? And i can show you how much you mean to me?" He asks playing with the hem of Morgan's shirt.

"Is that an invitation?" Morgan asks.

Reid starts to unbutton Morgan's shirt. "you tell me." He says. slyly.

" I've corrupted you." Morgan says.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Reid jokes as he unbuttons the first 4 buttons.

"I need an adult! I need an adult!" Morgan jokes.

"You can have one later, i want to be with you right now." Reid says.

"Who says i wanna be that easy?" Morgan says, still joking.

Reid pouts playfully. "Sure make me do all the work. Two can play at this game." He says, getting Morgan's shirt off him.

without warning, Morgan picks Reid up and carries him down the hall over his shoulder, singing the seven dwarfs working song obnoxiously.

Reid lets out a yelp of surprise, but starts to laugh at Morgan's song choice.

Morgan tosses Reid on the bed, and starts tickling him.

Reid giggles trying to get away.

Morgan ends the tickle torture with an unceremonious slap to his ass.

Reid yelps once more, slapping Morgan on the chest. "Hey! Be nice!" He laughs.

"Don't wanna! I love your ass." Morgan says, childishly.

"Oh yeah?" Reid playfully wiggles his ass in Morgan's face.

"Better stop it or I'll bite it." Morgan says, slapping it again.

"Don't wanna." Reid says childishly, deliberately slowing down his shacking.

"What are you? Three?" Morgan asks, laying on top of Reid and nuzzling his neck from behind.

Reid nuzzles back with a soft moan. "Only around you." He sighs.

"Pretty Boy, why so cute?" Morgan asks.

Reid wiggles underneath Morgan to turn around and face him. "Cuz I am." He says innocently.

"And not vain at all." Morgan says sarcastically.

Reid sticks his tongue out at him before nuzzling under his chin.

"Love you pretty boy." Morgan says, cuddling him.

"Love you too." Reid says, bringing Morgan down for a kiss.

Morgan breaks it after a few seconds. "Oh yeah, that chick has nothing on you."

Reid grins happily. "Well I'm glad. That means i don't have to compete with anyone right?"

"Hell no! you're stuck with me Pretty Boy." Morgan says.

"Good." Reid says, kissing Morgan deeply to show his love.

"Dirty Boy." Morgan says when they break apart again.

Reid can't help but grin. "You bring that out in me."

"Innocent." Morgan says.

"You're not innocent." Reid says.

"You're the one being perverted right now." Morgan says.

Reid pouts. "You're saying it like you don't want me."

"Did i say that? Did those words ever leave my mouth?" Morgan asks.

Reid looks down. "No, sorry."

Morgan lifts Reid's chin softly. "Hey now, what did I say about those puppy eyes?"

Reid looks into Morgan's eyes and sees the love there and smiles. "You're right. I'll try to be good." He says, giving Morgan another kiss.

"Uh oh! Gravity is increasing on me." Morgan says, mimicking Lillo and stitch and pretending to collapse on Reid.

Reid laughs at Morgan's childishness and pulls him into a hug.

"You do realize this is all your fault for having that Disney movie marathon the other day, right?" Morgan asks, voice muffled by Reid's neck.

"Hey! I like Disney movies." Reid giggles from Morgan's breath tickling his neck.

"My Boyfriend is a 5 year old." Morgan says, lifting his head and resting it on his hand which is propped up on the bed next to Reid.

"Oh don't pretend you don't like it too. I'm not the one quoting Lilo and Stitch." He says smugly.

"Well I'm not the one that gets excited over the prospect of candy and sweets." Morgan says back, and equally smug smile on his face.

"Well can you blame me? I mean my boyfriend is the perfect eye candy." Reid says.

"Not what i meant." Morgan says.

Reid laughs. "Yeah i know."

Morgan does an overdramatic sigh. "I need to shower, but i don't wanna move."

"Want me to help you?" Reid asks impishly.

"First you're gonna have to lift me up." Morgan says.

Reid sighs overdramatically. "Oh ok."

Reid tried to push Morgan off of him unsuccessfully. "Come on, you gotta do better than that! Put your back into it." Morgan teases.

Reid tries to roll out from under Morgan to help get him off of the bed. "You've got to help me you know, you're like dead weight."

"That's not fun though." Morgan says.

Reid tries one last time and manages to get Morgan out of the bed. "Ha! i did it!" He says, a little out of breath.

"Now drag me to the shower." Morgan says.

"What!? How about you carry me to the shower?" Reid asks, pouting.

"Fine!" Morgan says, as he picks Reid up, bridal style.

Reid wraps his hands around Morgan's neck and nuzzles under his chin. "See? this is more fun than me tryin to drag you too the shower."

"I don't know, i think it would have been hilarious." Morgan says.

"Yeah, maybe for you." Reid replies.

Morgan carries Reid into the bathroom and puts him down and looks at his face. "I love you."

Reid looks into Morgan's eyes. "I love you too."

and they walked hand in hand into the shower together.


End file.
